


Call Me Baby

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Morgan tricks Reid into calling a phone sex line.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello you’ve reached Madame’s girl Alisha how can I please you tonight?” He could sure as hell please you tonight by hanging up so you could do your damn math homework.   
“Um-wait-what?” A voice stutters on the other end.   
“You called Madame’s Girls.” You pause hoping to hear some recognition in his voice.  
“I’m sorry. I must have dialed the wrong number. My friend Morgan gave me this number. He-he said that it was a friend of his.”   
“Sorry baby I don’t know a Morgan but I’d love to be your friend.” You purr. You’re really hoping this guy doesn’t want to talk but you do need the money. There’s still silence on the other end, he clears his throat. “You know my name do I get to know yours?” You say still using your most sultry voice.   
“Dr.-” He clears his throat, “Dr. Spencer Reid.”   
“A doctor. You sound awful young to be a doctor.”   
“Not a medical doctor.” He still sounds stressed. You enter the answer you’ve come up with for the math problem. It’s wrong. You sigh, this is the third time you’ve been wrong on this problem alone. “You okay?” Dr. Reid asks.   
“Yea Dr. Why?” You ask. No matter how frustrated you were you had to act like you were into him.   
“I’m a profiler with the FBI. I can hear it in your voice.”  
“Most of my callers want something from me,” You purr trying to get the call back on track. “What do you want Dr?”  
“Just to talk to you. Is there something I can help you with?” You giggle.   
“It’s nothing.”  
“Is Alisha your real name?”  
“Yes.”   
“Your name means Nobel one.”   
“Is there something you want to talk about dr?”  
“You can call me Spencer. I’d like to talk about what’s bothering you.” He wasn’t going to let this go.   
“It’s really unsexy.” You chuckle.   
“That’s alright.”   
“I’m having a hard time with a math problem.”  
“I could help you. I have a Doctorate in math.”   
“Oh man.” You groan, “You’re going to think I’m so stupid.”   
“What kind of math is it?” He asks sounding more comfortable than he has the whole phone call.   
“Algebra, you’re much calmer now Spencer.” You comment.  
“I know math. I understand math.”   
“If you’re sure. Oh and don’t worry I won’t charge you for the call.”  
“How does that work.”  
“They use the phone number the call comes from.”  
“Can I give you a different one to charge?”  
“Sure?” He rattles off some numbers than explains.   
“It’s Morgan’s.” You laugh then tell him the math problem.


	2. Chapter 2

He ends up calling you every night that week. You give him your personal number on the third night but he never uses it.   
“Spencer why won’t you call me on my personal line?”   
“Because if I’m talking to you you can’t work and I want to make sure you get paid.” He’s so damn sweet.   
“This isn’t my only job.”  
“I know.” he pauses. “How was your math test?”  
“I felt good about it but won’t know for sure until Tuesday. Spencer I want to meet you. In person.”   
“You, uh, you do?”  
“Yea.” you laugh gently he’s nervous again. “You don’t have to be nervous. I don’t care what you look like. I just think you’re a good person. Will you meet me?”  
There’s silence on the other end. “What is it?”  
“Last time I met a girl in person for a date she died.” He sounds so heartbroken. You close your eyes for a minute. You’re normally so good at picking up the verbal cues these men (and some women) put out that you’re a little stunned that you didn’t catch this one.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” you’re a great listener, in this job you have to be.   
“Um, maybe, maybe on Thursday. We could meet up?” he’s talking quickly like he does when he’s excited or nervous.   
“Where?” you ask smiling.   
“The Marquette?”  
“7 work?”   
“I’ll see you then.”  
Thursday night rolls around and you’re grateful that Spencer hasn’t been called away on a case. You’ve been looking forward to seeing him. You get to the bar twenty minutes early but you came right from class. You scan the room to see if you can spot Spencer but don’t see anyone matching the description he gave you, and there’s the flower he said he’d put on the table. You sit down at the bar and loop your bag over one side of the back.  
“Can I get you something sweetheart?” the bartender asks.   
“Water with lemon please.” you say with a smile. After all it is a Thursday night and you have work in the morning. Ten minutes go by and a few people walk in, one that you find the most interesting is a blonde woman with glasses, bright blue, and a muscular black man with tattoos. You can see their affection for one another but you probably wouldn’t have put them together if you had seen them separately on the street. He stops at the bar next to you and orders two drinks, he’s attractive. White teeth, a small amount of facial hair and a great jawline, he’s someone who women had to be drawn to. His girlfriend must be a very secure woman. You feel his eyes on you, he seems to be staring for a while. What’s so interesting about jeans, a black tee and red TOMS? He takes the drinks and heads back to where his girlfriend is sitting. A breeze from the doorway causes you turn to look and a smile lights up your face. It’s Spencer. Yellow rose and all. His eyes meet yours and you watch as recognition hits his face. He’s cute, really cute. He’s taller than you expected him to be but for some reason his slenderness doesn’t surprise you. He’s got slightly wavy hair, it’s longer in the front than the back, it’s an edgier look than you would have expected him to have. He can’t be much older than you, but you can see in his face that he’s seen more than most people his age.   
“Spencer?” You ask standing to greet him.  
“Uh yea. Hi. Alisha.” You can’t help but smile he’s nervous again. “You wanna get out of here? Go for a walk maybe?” His hands are in his pockets and a scarf is wrapped loosely around his neck.   
“Yea,” you nod, “let’s go for a walk.” You pull your grey peacoat on and slide your bag over your shoulder. He offers you the rose and you take it with a laugh, “thank you. Yellow is my favorite color.”


	3. Chapter 3

You’re about to walk out the door when you hear, “hey pretty boy!” Spencer freezes and you glance up at him questioningly.   
“It’s Morgan.” He mutters.   
“The one who conned you into calling me and paid for the first call?”  
“Yea.” The attractive black man from before throws an arm Spencer’s shoulders.   
“You know pretty boy, if I’m going to pay for you to meet girls I should at least get to meet her too.” He grins over at you, “I’m Derek Morgan.”  
“Alisha Cook.” you reach out a hand and his envelopes yours.   
“Why don’t you come sit with us?” he smiles and you glance at Spencer.   
“Honestly I’d like to get to know Spencer a bit more if you don’t mind.”   
“What two and a half hours wasn’t enough?”  
“Actually it’s been more like 12 hours now.” Spencer says quickly and you nod.   
“I told him not the charge them all to you but he insisted.” you watch as Spencer’s face pales and Morgan’s mouth drops open. Before he can strangle his friend you quickly say, “I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” you burst into a fit of giggles at the two men as they relax.   
“That was good.” Morgan says with a chuckle, “Come and meet Garcia.” he grabs your hand and pulls you back into the depths of the bar, Spencer trailing behind you. Morgan, or do you call him Derek, deposits you in a chair next to the blonde woman he came with. “Garcia this is Spencer’s mystery woman, Alisha.”  
“Hi. I’m Penelope.” She says with a huge grin. “So is it true that you work at a sex phone line?” Spencer looks like he’s going to fall over from embarrassment.   
“I do. Only as a side gig.”   
“Tell me everything.” she gushes.   
“Honestly it’s not as scandalous as it seems. Half the time they call I’m in my pajamas with no makeup on and my hair in a bun on top of my head.” She looks disappointed. “Sorry to burst your bubble.”   
“Do they at least ask for weird stuff?” She takes a sip of her drink and bats her eyes at you.   
“Sometimes. Typically they have a name they want you to call them and those can get kind of weird.”  
“Like?” She probes.   
“I had one guy want me to call him Prince of Darkness, another one liked Batman. It’s pretty much all over the board.”  
“Those are not sexy.”   
“It never is for me. You just have to know what the client is looking for. Some people just call to talk to someone. They need a safe place to spill their secrets and I happen to be that person.”   
“Do you get a lot of repeat callers?” Derek asks joining the conversation. Spencer looks mortified, but only for a second then his poker face is back.   
“Yea. It’s more common to have regulars. They build up a rapport with you and don’t want to have to start it all over with someone new.”   
“It sounds like you do something like we do.” Derek says, “you figure out what buttons to push for each client to get them whatever they need.” You nod.   
“I’m kind of a therapist, I don’t particularly like it but it helps pay the bills.”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“I’m actually in school to teach.” You laugh at their stunned expressions, “I know. From phone sex line to teacher is a big leap. None of the clients see my face and none of them know my last name so it’s fine. But Spencer owes me a walk in the park and I’d love to take it now before it gets too cold. It was a pleasure meeting you both.” You smile at the pair of them then Spencer leads you out into the cool evening air.


	4. Chapter 4

When you and Spencer get outside the leaves skitter across the ground and your dark hair flies across your face. Looking over at Spencer you laugh as you’re blinded by more dark hair whipping over your eyes. You feel gentle hands move the hair out of your eyes and are surprised by the tenderness in his eyes. He cups your face in his hands for a moment, his brown eyes are searching your blue ones. Just when you think he’s about to kiss you he drops his hands and moves away.   
“Spencer?” you question gently. When he doesn’t say anything you take his hand in yours and start down the street. “Do you want to talk about it?” You continue in the same quiet voice. Almost as if he’s a scared animal you’re trying to coax out of hiding. You don’t look at him, just keep looking strait ahead and walking at the same comfortable pace. You don’t know how long it will take him to talk but you have a feeling he will. It takes almost two full blocks before he clears his throat. He does that when he’s nervous.   
“Do you think it’s weird that I just call you to talk?”  
“No.” you pause, “I think that your team knows everything about you, or at least everything you’re willing to let them know, and sometimes it’s easier to tell a stranger things.”  
“But you’re not a stranger anymore.”  
“You don’t know much about me.” you remind him gently.   
“I know more than you think.”  
“Alright. Wow me Dr. Reid.” you say smiling.   
“You’re a private person by nature but you trust easily. You’re confident in your appearance but not overly so and you’re smarter than people assume, even you. You’re either an only child or an oldest child and you really hate this phone job but you feel like you can’t quit because you need the money. Probably to help support a family member.” Damn he’s good.   
“You’ve wowed me.” you chuckle gently, “Did you learn all that from just talking to me or did you google me?” you tease. His hand has started to relax in yours, before it was like he wasn’t completely comfortable with your hand in his.   
“Just from talking to you, and watching your body language.” The two of you spend the rest of the night strolling around DC, Spencer will throw down the occasional fun fact about a place or person and you find it all so completely charming.

Over the next month you and Spencer see one another almost every night. He helps walk you through your math homework and you help get him caught up on pop culture. On the days he’s gone for work you talk on the phone, your personal line not on Madame’s line. Although there have been a few times when you have to put Spencer on hold so that you can take a call, he’s always waiting when you come back. You would defiantly say that you’re falling in love with him. The two of you do movie night almost every Saturday. Sometimes he takes you to the foreign film theatre and does real time whisper translations for you. Which no lie, is pretty hot that he can do. You like to do Netflix and curl up on the couch, typically at your apartment because of course Spencer wouldn’t have a tv. It’s on one of these nights that he’s browsing your bookshelf.   
“You have a wide variety of books.” he says bending over to read the lower shelves.   
“How many of those have you read?” It’s mostly Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia, Shelock Holmes, a few books by feminist comedians and the dreaded Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy.   
“There are only a couple here that I haven’t read. The Chronicles of Narnia were written around the same time as Tolkin’s “The Lord of the Rings.” The parallels there are not that surprising when you know the authors were friends.“   
"Which haven’t you read?” You turn around to look over the back of the couch doing your damnedest to keep a smile off your face. There’s no way he’s read Fifty Shades. You wouldn’t have if Madame hadn’t shelled out for all of her girls to read them. The callers were practically asking you to be Ana.  
“These four.” He pulls them off the shelf and sure enough he pulls all three Fifty Shades books out as well as “Yes Please” by Amy Poehler.   
“You can read them if you want. I don’t know what movie I want tonight yet and you read so fast-” you trail off. He’s already started on the first book of the trilogy. You watch his face intently as he slides a finger down each page, you’re hoping for a reaction. Sure enough, his eyebrows flick up for a split second when he comes to the first explicit scene. You bite your lip to keep from laughing. Fifteen minutes later he’s finished with all four books. He places them gently back on your bookshelf then sits down on the couch. He’s ramrod straight and looking uncomfortable.   
“What did you think?” you ask as nonchalant as possible.   
“They were, interesting. You know the books that you have say a lot about you. Especially when they’re displayed like that.”   
“Spencer.” you cut him off, “I didn’t even want to read those books. The Amy Poehler one I did but Fifty Shades? It’s abusive, poorly written and not to my taste at all.” His expression relaxes almost instantly and you slide across the couch toward him with the bowl of popcorn and the blanket. “This.” you say softly as you curl into him, “is the kind of relationship that I want.”  
“Good.” He smiles down at you, “I like this kind of relationship.” He kisses you then. So gently it’s almost as if he’s afraid to break you. When you pull away he’s smiling, you can’t help but smile back as his arm slides around your shoulders. Resting your head on his chest you smile and start the movie. Someday you’ll have to thank Derek for that phone call.


End file.
